Not meant to be
by HarmonyWriter
Summary: This is set after JKRowling came out saying that Ron/Hermione would need couples councling in the end to balance out their quirks and everything and they are in couples councling to try and get threw the worst of their relationship set 7 years after hogwarts Eventually turns into a Dramione
1. Chapter 1

**I had this idea awhile ago and thought I would give it a try with after JK Rowling announcing that she regrets pairing Hermione with Ronald and that she would be better off without him etc. I thought of a FF idea and here it is. I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTER NAMES OR SETTINGS ALL BELONG TO JKROWLING.**

The room was silent for a while before a female voice spoke up.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley… How do you think your doing so far? We've have ten sessions now.." The Therapist had a clip board and pen in hand.

"How are things at home?" She asked looking at Ron who seemed to be silent

"They've been normal I suppose…" He said glancing over to Hermione.

"Rose and Hugo are asking questions." Hermione chipped in looking at the ring on her hand.

"Have you told them what's been going on?" Dr. Abbot asked seeing a nod from each of them.

"Last night we sat them down after dinner and talked…. We actually came to a conclusion the other night-"Ron was interrupted when Hermione was trying her best to hide away her tears with a soft sob she knew where he was going but didn't want him to say the words.

"Mione…. I love you heaven knows how long it took me to realize that you were perfect women for me after every stupid thing I've done to you especially when I left you and Harry…. You forgave me.-" He was cut off when Hermione sobbed quietly looking at him.

"Because I trusted you and loved you! You big idiot." She sniffled looking at him

"Im sure you do Hermione but im not right for you…. Your smartest witch our age, You love books, im ment to be alone…." He stood up looking to Hannah.

"Were getting a divorce." He said firmly ignoring Hermione crying in her seat as Hannah handed her the box of tissues as she's done every session.

"If you two are sure of this ill get you the paper work to fill out…" Hannah stood up looking at Ron with a slight nod Hermione was still in the chair not looking at anyone.

"They're going to be heartbroken Ronald…" She finally said softly looking at her hands.

"We told them last night it was happening Mi…" He said walking out of the office and ran his fingers threw his hair.

-With Harry and Ginny-

Harry came in the house with Hugo and Rose from a day out.

"Ginny hun were home!" He said loudly as the three made their way farther into the house he looked over seeing her upset.

"Why don't you two go upstairs?" He looked at the two who quickly went up to the guest bedroom

"Ginny love… Whats wrong?" He asked seeing her holding the house phone in her hands and wrapped his arms around her waist softly.

"Tell me…" He said quietly kissing her neck softly and she moved around facing him and buried her face into his chest.

"They got divorced…" She muffled into his shirt in tears and Harrys eyes widened gently rubbing her back and looked down.

"They did warn us it was going to happen…" He looked to the stairs and sighed.

-Upstairs with Hugo and Rose—

They were on one of the beds in the room playing with a game and hugo frowned.

"Why do you think anuty was upset?" He asked looking to Rose who shugged and grinned.

"Queen to E7!" She said happily and got off the bed doing her happy dance that she finally beat her brother at a game of Wizard chest.

"I let you win." he grumbled and leaned back against the pillow as he watched over his sister dancing in the room.

"Hugo!" She grinned sitting on her bed now.

"Dont be so down!" Soon after she said that a knock was on the door and James and Lily were standing at the door way with a smile.

"You let her beat you Hugo?" He asked with a chuckled and walked over sitting on his bed.

"Lets play one." He grinned watching Lily go over and start talking to Rose who now had a book in her lap

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner came and soon Ron and Hermione showed up at the Potter's place holding back tears and forcing a smile in front of her children as they came downstairs with their overnight bags.

"Did you two have fun?" Ron asked looking at the two who nodded.

"I beat Hugo at Chest!" Hermione smiled and had an arm around her daughter who was now 9 and soon be going to Hogwarts.

"Im happy for you love." She said as she kissed her head softly and she looked up seeing Harry nod towards another room and she looked at Ron.

"Can you take them home, I'll be right behind you." She smiled weakly and followed Harry into another room, shutting the door behind me.

"Harry I'd rather not talk-"Before I could say anything I was in his grasp of a soft hug.

"You don't have to… I'm sorry Mi.. I thought that you two would have worked things out…" Hermione hugged back softly leaning into Harrys hug as she did she felt tears escape her eyes.

"I thought so too… I can't bare telling Hugo and Rose that were getting divorced…"

-A few weeks after the Divorce Papers are filed and complete-

Hermione came home seeing two suitcases packed and ready by the front door and sighed, as she took off her shoes she went up to each Hugo and Roses bedrooms.

"Get your last minute things I'm taking you to your fathers…" She smiled a bit. The two were staying with Ron while she was going on a cruise around the Caribbean for two weeks. After she drove to Ron's place on the other side of London watching the two get out of the car and seen Ron let them in she only nodded waving to the three and pulled away and drove back home. She got to keep the house, In the divorce and the kids while Ron had part custody and had to take them whenever Hermione needed him too. She made a quick stop at the potters to say goodbye she'd be back in two weeks. Hermione drove to the docks seeing the ship and she smiled. _You need this break _She told herself stepping out of the car and rolling her suitcase behind her making her way on the ship showing her ticket to the crew worker.

"Third level and half way down on your left." He said with a smile and Hermione nodded.

"Thank you." She said politely and made her way through all the crowds and made her way to the third floor

"Here you are…" She said to herself and opened the door to the room number 256 closing the door behind her as she looked around the suite and waved her wand and her cloths and everything unpacked and cloths hung on hangers in the walk-in closet she had. She went over to the bed laying down, she didn't feel tired until she laid down. It's been so hectic in her life this past month it seemed like she hardly slept anymore


	3. Chapter 3

She soon laid on her bed setting an alarm and falling asleep but soon woke hearing the horn from the boat blow loudly and she groaned squinting her eyes sitting up and tucked her wind into her jeans pocket and folded her t-shirt so it would cover from the muggles seeing it she made her way up to the main deck where almost all events would take place. She looked around smiling watching everything happen and she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around her eyes widened.

"I don't- Draco!" She said excitedly and hugged him and smiled

"What are you doing here? Are you alone?" She asked rather too happily to see someone she knew and he only smiled looking at her hugging back and he pulled away.

"Hiya Hermione. Yeah I'm alone needed a break from drama back home are you?" She only nodded thinking about Ron at his place with Rose and Hugo.

"I herd you and Weasley got a divorce." He put a friendly hand on her shoulder with a soft smile.

"I actually just broke up with Astoria…" He sighed.

"I'm so sorry Draco…" the moment was soon interrupted when an announcement came on saying that they would be arriving in Bahamas in 3 days. Hermione smiled and looked at Draco.

"Well shall we keep each other company for the trip?" I asked looking at him and he nodded.

"Would be nice for company… Which room are you in?"

"Oh um 256 third deck you?" A grin came on his face.

"258 Third deck." I frowned a bit looking at him

"Are you sure you aren't stalking me? Seems strange were only staying a few rooms apart on the same deck." He only chuckled.

"Granger were going to have fun the next two weeks." He said as he put an arm around my shoulder and we walked what seemed forever checking out every single floor and what it had to offer us for the time we were here. The boat was in the Bahamas for three days and then went to Bermuda. The first night came and Hermione was in her room and just finished getting ready for bed when I knock on the door startled her and she went over answering.

"Draco… What are you-"He interrupted with a soft kiss on her lips in sock she pushed him away softly

"Draco I can't… I mean I like you but I'm still getting over my Divorce and my kids need me when I get home…" He only nodded slightly drunk he hiccupped.

''Come on Granger its one night what hard will that do?" He asked and she shook her head slipping her key onto her finger and leaned Draco on her.

"Let's get you into bed." She groaned as all his weight went on her shoulders and they made their way down to his room getting his key from his shirt pocket opening the door.

"Goodnight Draco." She said and walked him over to his bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4!**

**Thank you Pizziagirl for your review! **

Days pasted and the ship finally docked in the Bahamas and Hermione and Draco got off together to explore it was hot the days they were there. On the second day.

"Why don't we go to my place?" Hermione frowned hearing Draco's words and a bit shocked.

"You own a place here?" She asked and he only nodded.

"Not far either." Hermione looked around and slightly nodded.

"As long as were back in time to catch the boat tomorrow." Hermione nodded and the two apperated to a place somewhere in the Bahamas and her eyes widened looking at the palace it seemed like and looked at Draco who chuckled.

"How on earth can you afford this?!" She said surprising looking around at everything.

"My family's rich remember?" He smiled and nudged her to go in first and she did.

Inside it was very spacious and clean as if no one ever lived in the house Hermione ran her fingers across the marble counter top the room was a soft tan color and white furniture.

"Draco this is beautiful….." She smiled looking back at him.

"I'm glad you like it." The day past on with Hermione mostly reading outside by the pool Draco had in his back yard and Draco sun tanning beside her. Every once in a while Hermione would glance over at Draco and a smile would appear on her lips.

"Draco….." She only her an Hmm in response.

"Do you remember the other night on the boat you were drunk….You came to my room the first night…and kissed me…." Draco opened one eye and looked over to her and sighed running his hands threw his hair.

"I did that?" He groaned and sat up looking at her. "I'm sorry…. I get that way when I'm drunk… the mini fridge with alcohol doesn't help either…" Draco soon stood up.

"Im glad you stopped it…. I would have been in much trouble by morning and Weasley if he ever found out-"

"Ronald wouldn't find out anything…. It's not his choice who I date now or sleep with…" She sighed book marking her page and placed the book on the table.

"Draco…. Kiss me again…" She said standing up in front of him He looked at her more confused and he moved his hands down to her waist pulling her close to him.

"You sure about this Granger?" He asked with a smirk and she only nodded.

"Alright." He smiled and pressed his lips against her and easing into the kiss slowly ended up being their tong's playing with each other's it was short lived when Hermione herd her cell phone ring and she pulled away.

"Sorry…." She kissed him again softly and quick before she answered her phone.

"Hermione Granger….. Hi sweaty…. How are things with dad?" She looked at Draco and walked into the house.

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes please favorite and leave a review! **


End file.
